emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7415 (3rd February 2016)
Plot Chas packs a picnic and begs Aaron not to move out. Cain is surprised that Moira has been sent a visiting order to take Noah to see Charity, believing Charity is up to something. Chas and Aaron head to the beach. Eric wonders how Carly and Tracy will make a profit on the expensive wines. Chas brings Aaron an ice cream cone and they reminisce about their previous trip to the seaside when Aaron was younger and insists no matter how old Aaron is, he will always be her little boy and she wishes she never left him. Carly and Tracy explain to Eric about Duncan and how David will get a share of the profits. Eric insists David needs to know that it's not legitimate, although he is soon persuaded when Carly explains they bought the wine at half price and if people like it they will buy bottles at full price. Eric tells them there will not be a wine tasting evening at the shop. Chas brings up Aaron's self harming and questions if he is hurting himself because of Gordon being back in his life. Aaron insists it is nothing, he is fine now and promises there won't be a next time. They decided to go to the arcade. Charity tells Moira she doesn't blame her for Noah running away and insists he will be on his best behaviour from now on. She thanks Moira for allowing her to stay and swears she will be as good as gold. After sending Noah to get teas, Moira tells Charity to drop the act. Cain isn't happy when Ross tries to clock off early to look after Moses, but Ross insists he is legally entitled to paternity leave. Cain is furious when Ross brings up Debbie, and Pete and Moira's kiss. Moira warns Charity off Cain but Charity insists she and Cain are in the past like Moira and James and brings up her kiss with Pete. Aaron and Chas return from the seaside and she asks him to get some fish and chips for dinner. Aaron's face suddenly falls. As Chas is going up the stairs, Aaron tells her Gordon raped him. Moira returns from visiting Charity and tells Cain that she believes Charity thinks it is only a matter of time until they get back together. Cain insists it won't happen and Charity is no longer welcome to stay at their house. Cain and Moira promises they trust each other but she explains they need to allow Charity to stay as they have promised Noah. Chas listens in shocked silence as Aaron breaks down and recalls the details of Gordon raping him. She wipes away his tears and cradles him in her arms, promising she will make everything better. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and back hall *Butler's Farm - Living room and kitchen *Seaside *David's Shop - Interior *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visting room *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,790,000 (25th place). Memorable Dialogue Aaron Livesy: "Mum?" Chas Dingle: "Yes, love?" Aaron Livesy: "My dad raped me." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes